eulmore_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chunch
The Chunch is one of the official Eulmore Girls, ''grouped under the sub-unit ''X3C3. He is one of the original founders of both the Caulk Destroyers and the Eulmore Girls. __TOC__ Appearance The Chunch is a very tall, wide, burly male Roegadyn-looking fellow with deep grey skin and thick body hair. He sports a long mane of brown-ish/grey-ish hair tipped golden at the ends, with shaved sides and a healthy short beard. He has white markings under his eyes and black markings on his temples. He is often seen with a gentle, warm smile, of which is filled with many large, pointed teeth. The Chunch prefers to wear very open clothing, as he likes the feel of the air against his skin. Personality The Chunch is a very carefree, optimistic individual. He is more often than not the heart of the party, spending all his energy cheering everyone on and pushing others to do their best. He takes comfort in others taking comfort in him, enjoying being everyone's shoulder to lean on. The Chunch has a lot of pride in his ability to help people, which inspired his descision to become a healer. As well as this, The Chunch is quite a jokester, enjoying acting cheeky towards everyone he meets and playing small jokes on people. He considers everyone he meets his friend. He also adopts a very broken speech pattern. Background The Chunch woke up for the first time one cold day, nestled deep within the forests of the East Shroud, hidden away where the most corrupted of Sylphs reside. With no understanding of himself nor the world around him, The Chunch wandered through The Black Shroud, looking for something or someone that could provide him with any answers to help explain what he is or where he was. To others, he didn't look quite right; his mouth was stuffed with sharp, monsterish teeth, his hair was thick and matted and his size was bigger than even the largest of Roegadyn. The vaguely Roegadyn-looking fellow could barely even talk; the only words able to escape him being whatever horrendous sounds could punch their way out of his throat. Immediately, all who viewed him thought of him to be a horrible monster, most likely another by-product of some kind of ancient, corrupted Sylph ritual. Not many were willing to accept this nobody that had wandered in from the brink of nowhere. Eventually, after a long, painful, confusing walk through the Shroud, The Chunch stumbled into Gridania and made his way to the Adventurer's guild, where Mother Miounne was more welcoming than most. She could tell at a glance that the man was not quite normal. Understanding that he had troubles expressing himself, Mother Miounne pointed him in the direction of the Conjurer's Guild, where all would be accepted if the urge to nurture was within a person's soul. Upon arriving at the Conjurer's Guild, The Chunch collapsed. E-Sumi-Yan, the guild leader, wasn't eager to turn away someone in need, even if they looked like a monster. While treating The Chunch and caring for him, he started to sense something within The Chunch: a connection to nature unlike any Mage that had stood before him. E-Sumi-Yan spent a long time taking care of The Chunch; essentially raising him and turning this monsterish brute into as much of a Roegadyn as he could make him, getting help from Mother Miounne as well. After some time, E-Sumi-Yan offered to teach The Chunch the ways of conjury, noting that he would most likely excel with his extremely strong connection to nature. With the help of all his fellow Gridanians, The Chunch steadily learnt more about himself and the world he was forced into. Steadily, The Chunch became a sensible civilian. He had learnt a basic vocabulary - although with some misunderstanding of basic speech - had learnt the basics of conjuring, had been groomed and had most 'beastly' aspects about him removed. E-Sumi-Yan, with the help of the Sylphs, came to the understanding that The Chunch was born an amalgamation; an experiment involving Behemoth parts, Roegadyn bits, and whatever other aspects of any creatures the corrupted Sylphs could get their hands on. All the various features of the various creatures used in the experiment made their way into The Chunch in some shape or form, with more creature pieces being more predominant in the man. After gathering some confidence and an understanding of himself, The Chunch chose to adventure around Eorzea to see new sights and to see new people, vowing to aid those who would need it and to become friends with anybody and everybody who may cross his path. He would make sure to never let anybody feel as lost as he did when he first awoke, and to show others the same kindness he was shown in Gridania. One day, upon walking through the streets of Ul'dah, The Chunch passed by a Roegadyn girl, the same as any other. After a brief moment, The Chunch felt a sensation in his chest, almost like a spark of spiritual energy. Unbeknownst to the other, both The Chunch and the Roegadyn girl had stopped to look at each other, the Roegadyn woman breaking the silence between the two by addressing him with a single name: 'Turgid Rock'. After some talking between the two and coming to understand each other's histories, The Chunch came to know the girl as Funny Plum, an Ul'dahn market owner. Not only that, The Chunch came to find out that the Roegadyn pieces used to create him were none other than Funny Plum's brother, Turgid Rock, who went missing some moons ago. Upset to have lost a brother, but ecstatic to have him back in a new form, Funny Plum pledged herself to The Chunch, not wanting anything to ever happen to her brother again. The large man enlisted her as his new retainer so that he may be able to be with his new sister constantly, and so that she may watch over him and keep him safe. Thus, The Chunch's journey continued; after trying out various forms of healing, he decided that becoming a White Mage would be best. Scholar books proved too hard to understand, and Astrologian decks too small for his rugged hands. Happily, and steadily, the Roegadyn-beast man was starting to build a life for himself - one that he could call his own. Story Among his travels, The Chunch took breaks at many of the different restaurants and taverns that Eorzea had to offer, eager to sample the various desserts that each nation was willing to give. On one evening, during one of his many romps through the Ul'dah shops, a young Viera girl joined him at his table situated in the local tavern he had decided to visit that day. Drunkenly introducing herself as 'Nada Raskova', The Chunch and Miss Raskova got along quite well, The Chunch able to keep up with her drunk behaviour. The young lady confided in The Chunch - either through The Chunch's warm personality or the glasses of ale she had downed - detailing her problems with her line of work and how she always had to be wary of the men she worked with. Not willing to sit by and watch a new friend suffer, The Chunch detailed a plan for the Viera: quit her job as a mercenary and join him in making a new Free Company that would pay for itself. Thus, the 2 of them formed the brand new Free Company, the Caulk Destroyers, The Chunch eager to make new friends and Nada eager to make some gil. As the two amassed their (emotional) fortune, Nada told The Chunch about her new work as an interior designer, her current job taking her to another Viera's house by the name of Destery Reficul. Happy to meet new people, The Chunch tagged along, being amazed at Destery's wonderful home. Initially shocked by the dichotomy between The Chunch's size and his disposition, Destery slowly grew to appreciate the charm that The Chunch emitted. Eventually, Destery proposed an idea to the both of them: merge Free Companies with theirs and create a bigger, better group for everyone. The Chunch was happy to oblige - the idea of spending time with his close friends and making new friends was too wonderful to even dream about! Thus, the three of them formed the Eulmore Girls, The Chunch only growing more and more happy with each passing day. Hobbies The Chunch likes to spend most, if not all, of his time hanging with his companions, regardless of whether he is adventuring or relaxing. He finds enjoyment in doing tasks for his friends - he will always be the first person to offer assistance if someone needs help. The Chunch can also be found spending some time in the kitchen, as he loves creating all manners of dishes for his friends to munch down and enjoy. Due to the Behemoth in him, he enjoys napping, especially in warm patches of sun. He tends to spend the most time with his partner, Chai Ti. Relationships The Official Eulmore Girls * Chai Ti The Chunch's loving partner and ex-retainer. After sensing that Chai wanted to do something different with his life, he convinced his catboy in crime to take up arms at the Marauder's Guild, inspiring him to be who he wanted to be. The Chunch and Chai are near inseperable, with The Chunch being a very doting, passionate partner. * Nada Raskova One of The Chunch's best friends. A very, very close confidant that The Chunch trusts 100%. The Chunch came to Nada, Destery and Maraschino when he realised he had feelings for Chai, needing help understanding what was going on with his body. Loves to go drinking with her. * Destery Reficul One of The Chunch's best friends. A very close confidant that The Chunch adores to pieces. Came to them when needing help understanding his feelings for Chai. Destery thinks The Chunch is 'cute', to which The Chunch blushes at. The Chunch thinks Destery is 'very sex appeal'. * Maraschino Cherry One of The Chunch's best friends. The Chunch thinks very highly of Maraschino, regarding him as being the 'epic tome (epitome) of handsomeness'. Came to him for help with his feelings for Chai. Despite Maraschino's airheadedness, The Chunch thinks he's very smart and wants to be more like him. The Complimentary Eulmore Girls * Fat Dad A gentleman that visits the home often - or, at least, that's how The Chunch sees him. The Chunch thinks Fat Dad is very prim and proper and aspires to be more like him. Fat Dad teaches The Chunch new recipes every now and again, the both of them aspiring to write a cookbook together. Outside the Free Company * Funny Plum The Chunch's adoptive sister. Enjoys being cared for by her, despite his larger size. She is not afraid of The Chunch's beastly tendencies, instead focusing on the parts of him that are more man than beast. Getting her namesake from her jokes, her immediate family - including The Chunch - are the only ones that actually find them funny. Trivia * Despite loving all types of desserts, he particularly loves Milk Pudding and will always order it at a restaurant, if they serve it. * The Chunch's broken speech is a mix of him not understanding more complicated language and thinking that he's got it 'good enough' to manage. ** He refers to everyone as "Friend _____" because he wants to make sure that everybody sees him as a friend and that he loves them, no matter what. *** Similarly, he refers to himself in the third person so that nobody forgets who he is. * When he concentrates particularly hard, he furrows his brows and sticks his tongue out. * His preference for wearing more revealing clothes comes from the Behemoth inside him; when he wears constricting clothes, he finds himself getting too hot to the point where it bothers him. * He has trouble staying quiet; his voice is naturally quite loud, usually because he's so happy to see everyone/excited about the situation. ** Despite his large size, he is quite aware of himself and tries to be gentle with everyone (unless he gets too excited, as some people have learnt). * The Chunch's favourite colour is yellow. ** This is because it is the same as his hair. Gallery 2019-08-22 11-43-17 Johto'sStudio4.png|The Chunch getting ready for (Destery's) bed. 2019-09-11 00-05-14 OkamiPassion.png|CHUNCH SEES FRIEND!!! ♡ 2019-09-14 12-01-47 FF14-Off2.png|The Chunch's dark side. 2019-10-06 23-20-53 Johto'sStudio4 2.png|Shining bright. Category:Characters Category:Members Category:Roegadyn